spyrofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Spyro: Year of the Dragon
Spyro: Year of the Dragon é o terceiro jogo da série Spyro the Dragon. Foi o último jogo Spyro a ser lançado para o PlayStation, bem como o último jogo Spyro desenvolvido pela Insomniac Games. Este é o único jogo de Spyro no PlayStation a não ser lançado no Japão. História O jogo começa com uma celebração em Dragon Realms, onde eles estão comemorando o Ano do Dragão, um evento, onde a cada 12 anos, novos ovos de dragão são trazidos para o reino. Durante a celebração, no entanto, uma coelha chamada Bianca, invade o reino com um exército de Rhynocs e rouba todos os ovos de dragão. Quando Bianca rouba o último ovo, ela acidentalmente acorda Hunter, fazendo com que ele liberasse um grito que despertou Spyro e os outros dragões. Eles não conseguem detê-la e ela escapa com o ovo. Spyro, juntamente com Sparx e Hunter, são enviados para um buraco para encontrar os ladrões e recuperar os ovos de dragão. Perseguindo os ladrões, Spyro descobre um reino que uma vez foi habitado pelos Dragões, mas há muito tempo abandonado e esquecido, agora conhecido apenas como "Forgotten Realms", regido por uma rainha chamada "the Sorceress" (A Feiticeira em português) e sob o controle firme de seu exército de Rhynocs. Dos poucos que questionam a regra da Feiticeira, o primeiro é um canguru chamado Sheila. Ela é presa por Moneybags dentro de uma gaiola, mas é liberada depois que você paga uma "pequena taxa" para ele. Sheila chuta-o na barriga e bate no Moneybags. Spyro viaja por cada reino, adquirindo ajuda de habitantes locais e pagando Moneybags para a passagem para novas áreas. Mais tarde, revela-se que a Feiticeira não procura os próprios bebês dragões, mas apenas suas asas para inventar um feitiço que pode lhe conceder a sua imortalidade. Uma vez que Bianca descobre isso, ela sente pena dos bebê dragões, e fica do lado de Spyro, Hunter e os outros que questionam a regra da Feiticeira. As celebrações retornam após a derrota da Feiticeira, embora Spyro não consiga localizar Hunter. Pesquisando em todo o reino, os amigos de Spyro estão relutantes em dizer qualquer coisa do paradeiro de Hunter até que o jovem dragão localize Hunter em um encontro com Bianca e lamenta-se por outro herói "caindo" por amor. No entanto, mais tarde verifica-se que a Feiticeira sobreviveu a sua batalha anterior com Spyro, e é encontrada em Super Bonus Round, esperando por Spyro em seu OVNI. A batalha entre Spyro e a Feiticeira começa em dois OVNIs e acima de um líquido desconhecido, mas mortal. Eventualmente, Spyro consegue disparar contra a Feiticeira, e ela cai no líquido abaixo, presumivelmente matando-a. Depois que ela morre, torna-se evidente que ela estava com o último ovo de dragão, que choca dois bebês de dragão chamado Yin e Yang. Os bebês de dragões voltam para Dragon Realms. Personagens Personagens Jogáveis * Spyro * Sparx * Sheila * Sgt. James Byrd * Bentley * Agent 9 * Hunter (Desafios secretos das fases Speedway) Personagens Não-Jogáveis * Bianca * The Professor * Elora * Bartholomew * Moneybags * Rhynocs * Buzz * Spike * Scorch * The Sorceress Fases Sunrise Spring * Nível 1: Sunny Villa * Nível 2: Cloud Spires * Nível 3: Molten Crater * Nível 4: Seashell Shore * Nível 5: Mushroom Speedway * Nível 6: Sheila's Alp * Nível 7: Buzz's Dungeon (Deve ter coletado um ovo de Dragãoa mundo, excluindo o Speedway) Midday Gardens * Nível 1: Icy Peak * Nível 2: Enchanted Towers * Nível 3: Spooky Swamp * Nível 4: Bamboo Terrace * Nível 5: Country Speedway * Nível 6: Sgt. Byrd's Base * Nível 7: Spike's Arena Evening Lake * Nível 1: Frozen Altars * Nível 2: Lost Fleet * Nível 3: Fireworks Factory * Nível 4: Charmed Ridge * Nível 5: Honey Speedway * Nível 6: Bentley's Outpost * Nível 7: Scorch's Pit Midnight Mountain * Nível 1: Crystal Islands * Nível 2: Desert Ruins * Nível 3: Haunted Tomb * Nível 4: Dino Mines * Nível 5: Harbor Speedway * Nível 6: Agent 9's Lab * Nível 7: Sorceress's Lair * Bonus World * Nível 8: Super Bonus Round (Deve ter 100%). Sparx Realms Desenvolvimento O desenvolvimento de Spyro: Year of the Dragon durou cerca de dez meses e meio, de novembro de 1999 a setembro de 2000; a equipe de desenvolvimento foi influenciada por uma série de outros jogos, incluindo Doom e Crash Bandicoot. Entre os novos recursos anunciados antes do lançamento do jogo, o "Auto Challenge Tuning", que o CEO da Insomniac, Ted Price, descreveu como "inventado para igualar a curva de dificuldade de jogabilidade para jogadores de diferentes habilidades" . Os níveis foram feitos muito maiores do que em Spyro 2, de modo que mais áreas para minijogos poderiam ser adicionadas; para evitar a confusão do jogador sobre o local a seguir, essas áreas foram projetadas para carregar separadamente dos hubs principais. Price afirmou que a adição de novos personagem jogáveis era uma forma de tornar o jogo mais agradável e variado, ao invés de apenas adicionar mais movimentos para o Spyro. O jogo foi nomeado "Year of the Dragon" simplesmente porque foi lançado durante 2000, o ano do Dragão no zodíaco chinês. Nas análises, IGN e GameSpot observaram que os gráficos foram melhorados e que havia muitos novos personagens e locais. A IGN apontou que os novos minigames ofereceram complexidade suficiente para suportar a jogabilidade simples. Em uma entrevista com o GameSpot, Ted Price afirmou que a ênfase para o título era sobre os novos personagens, mas que Spyro não ficaria para trás na história. Greatest Hits A versão Greatest Hits teve algumas mudanças significativas entre a versão original. O lançamento inicial foi apressado para que o jogo fosse lançado antes do Ano do Dragão (o ano 2000, neste caso). Houveram algumas correções de bugs e erros. Foram adicionadas 10 trilhas sonoras adicionais - estes são os temas originais para dez níveis do jogo. Nas versões normais deste jogo, nesses níveis, em vez do original, as trilhas sonoras de outros níveis são repetidas. Foi incluída a cutscene "Spike is Born". Na versão original esta cena ainda podia ser acessada através de códigos. Proteção anti-pirataria Os desenvolvedores incluíram em Spyro 3, além da proteção contra cópia, uma proteção extra contra cracking provocando diversos bugs e erros em cópias caseiras a fim de reduzir a pirataria e ajudar a impedir que os hackers quebrassem o jogo até dois meses após o lançamento A proteção de crack complementou a proteção de cópia, verificando se há alterações no jogo, em vez de se certificar de que o jogo foi executado a partir de um disco original. A remoção da proteção contra cópia desencadearia a proteção contra crack tornando as coisas mais irritantes para os jogadores como o sumiço de jóias, ovos entre diversos erros mais graves durante o jogo. ↑ Artigo onde os desenvolvedores explicam o processo de anti-pirataria. Trailer Referências Categoria:Jogos da Insomniac Games Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Série Originalen:Spyro: Year of the Dragon ru:Spyro: Year of the Dragon Categoria:Jogos do PlayStation